


【授权翻译】心灵感应（Shiro/keith）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_dee7712





	【授权翻译】心灵感应（Shiro/keith）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_dee7712

 

 

【授权翻译】心灵感应（Shiro/keith）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【授权翻译】心灵感应（Shiro/keith）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_dee7712)

作者: VenomousSecret

原文: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7456768

填半年前的坑，所以翻得不是特别用心，将就看吧_(:з」∠)_。过几天大概还会有一篇。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

心灵感应（In Which Shiro Has A Heart Attack）

“恶，他们又开始了…”Lance半躺在沙发上，看着对面Shiro和Keith在一起默默地做着研究。虽然距离太远他不知道他们在干什么，但他们看对方的眼神Lance却看得一清二楚。

“谢谢提醒，Lance。”Pidge嘲讽到，专注着眼前高科技程序的她对上述两位又在做什么毫不在意。

“拜托，他们从进来以后就没说过一句话，你不觉得奇怪吗。” Lance装神弄鬼地放低了声音，眯起眼睛分析起两人的行为。

一旁的Hunk笑道，“我从来没想过你会有抱怨Keith不说话的这一天。”

“确实他能闭嘴挺好的，只是……”Lance叹气，不顾形象地从沙发滑到地板上。“他们就是很奇怪。”

“也许他们根本不需要交流呢？”Pidge对Lance躺在地上的姿势皱起了眉。

Lance眨了眨眼，仿佛明白了些什么，然后从地上坐起来看着两人，“我的天啊，他们有心灵感应！”  
.  
“Lance,别闹。”pidge揉了揉太阳穴，最近睡眠不足的她可应付不了Lance。

“不对，他们真的有心灵感应，不信你看。”Lance指向一旁不知道在笑什么的两人。他看着，略有所思地摸摸下巴，脸上露出不怀好意的笑容。“现在，我们只需要证实一下…”

“Lance…”Pidge受不了他了。

“算我一个。”Hunk点点头说道。不管他们是不是真有心灵感应，最近城堡内实在是平静得出奇，探究一下新东西也许可以带来点乐子。

除此之外，每当有人需要他们时，他们似乎总是能找到对方。Hunk觉得Lance的说法虽然很荒唐但也许有一定道理，毕竟，他们操纵的狮子是可以互相感应的啊？所以…为什么不去探究一下呢？

Pidge停下手头工作考虑了一会，随后脸上也露出了邪恶的表情。“知道我想说什么吗？让我们开始行动吧！”

第一个难题就是如何把两人分开。

虽然历经了许多分歧与争吵，但他们最终想出了如何把两人分开而不引起任何怀疑的计划。

一方面，Pidge说服Shiro来帮她设计一个可以自动翻译galra语言的工具（毕竟经过一万年的统治，galra语已经成为全宇宙通用语言之一了。），她说他的机械臂也许会派得上用场。这就意味着，在他们实施计划第二步的同时，Shiro是不会知道Keith在哪的。

同时，Lance可以轻而易举地向Keith挑衅，说他的剑术根本比不上他的激光枪，从而挑起一场决斗。但当Keith的剑划过Lance的头顶，hunk以为他们就要永远失去Lance时，Keith却停了下来，告诉他至少装备好自己的护甲再来继续对决。

就在此时，hunk便开始质疑起Lance的计划到底是否明智…不过也许没什么大碍，Lance并不是真的会和keith决斗。如果进一切展顺利的话，唯一的风险就是keith知道真相后绝对会弄死他的。

Keith在训练室边伸展身体边等待着。Lance拿个护甲居然要这么长时间……当大门随着一声重响而关闭，他马上警觉了起来。

““喂……Hunk？”Keith通过对讲机问到。

但是另一端却出现了Lance的声音。

“计划稍作改变，hunk得去…呃，做其他事。所以让我来运行对战模拟。反正不管怎样你都赢不了我，而我又有一点累…”

“Lance…”Keith皱眉，知道接下来可不会发生什么好事。

“好，让我们开始…你觉得五十级怎么样？因为我找不到更高等级的按钮了…所以就开始吧！”

“Lance!”

Pidge不知道他们到底期待着什么结果，但是当Shiro突然怔住，然后站起来冲出门外时，Pidge差点没跟上他。

不会吧…

但事实就摆在眼前：Shiro径直冲向训练室，而Keith此时却为活命而不停战斗。各式各样的机器人攻击着Keith，而他却只能勉强撑住。甚至当他命令模拟器停止攻击时，它也没有半点停下的意思。Pidge突然开始质疑Lance计划的可行性了。

“Keith！”Shiro来到门前将机械臂砸到门板上使机器过载，门很快就打开了。

正好Keith就在门边，Shiro马上抓住Keith的衣服将他拉到门外，还下意识地打穿了一个挨得太近的机器人。突然，其他机器人停止了行动，只剩下他们三人。

Shiro跪在Keith面前，而keith已经把头盔摘了下来，两鬓被夹得生疼。

“你没事吧？”Shiro双手抱住Keith的脸看着他，亲自查看Keith的情况。

Keith点点头，被吓得说不出话来的他只能支支吾吾地发出声音。

Shiro抬头看向一旁发抖的Pidge，“把Lance叫下来，快去！”

Pidge不敢挑战Shiro的耐性，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去找Lance。

“你到底在想什么？”Shiro冲着Lance吼道，对他置Keith生死于不顾而愤怒，keith可是他的队友啊！Lance这是想让他们做的一切努力都功亏一篑，四只狮子怎么能组成Voltron？而且这样做就为了什么？他从来没想过队友间的友好竞争会变成这样，如此不计后果——

“我开了保险装置…”Lance低着头嘟囔道。他从来没见过Shiro会这么生气，而且还对他发火…虽然他知道这是他自找的。“如果攻击致命的话，它就会停下…”

Shiro叹气，揉揉太阳穴试着让自己冷静下来。好了，一切都没事了，Keith也安然无恙。但他感觉自己快要被他们吓出心脏病来了。

Keith终于稳住了呼吸，心跳也恢复到了正常速率。他摇摇晃晃地走到Shiro身边，将手搭上他的肩膀来安抚他。强烈的消极情绪一直冲击着Shiro，他伸出手臂环住Keith的腰将他搂得很紧，头埋进Keith的头发里，努力地使自己镇静下来。

想要挽回颜面，Lance开口说道：“嘿，我保证不会再有下次了。因为我的推测已经证实了，当Keith有危险的时候，你会赶来救援，所以很明显你们之间有着类似于心灵感应之类的东西。不过你真的不用担心，弄清真相后就没有必要再来一次了。而且你也不希望团队建设时让Keith陷于危险之中，还有——呜呜呜……！”

Pidge伸手捂住Lance的嘴。不让他因为焦虑而一直嘀咕下去。

“心灵感应？”Keith一脸茫然地看着他们。

“别理他。”Pidge无视了Lance的抵抗声。一想到Shiro真的做出了惊人的举动，她自己都开始怀疑这两人之间是不是有点什么了，但是现在不是提问的时候。“Shiro，很抱歉我们吓到你了。”

Shiro深呼一口气，站直身子看向他们。“没关系。我已经没事了。不过Lance，你要包揽清洁工作直到Coran看腻你为止。”

“什么？！”Lance呆呆地看着他。

“要做一个月。明白了吗？”Shiro意识到他可能用小伎俩摆脱惩罚，“我会提前通知Coran的，不要以为你跑得掉。”

Lance开口刚想反驳，但知道只是徒劳。“…好吧。”他起身，默默地走出训练室，无视掉Keith对他投来的坏笑。Pidge紧随其后，担心自己也会跟着受罚。

当他们都离开后，Keith抚上Shiro的胸口，感受到他的心跳也差不多平稳了下来。

“心灵感应，哈？”Keith抬头看着Shiro，“真有意思。”

Shiro摇摇头，轻笑了一声。“要不要告诉他们我们有用通讯器？”

“不。”Keith冲着Shiro笑道，先前的恐惧感已经完全淡去。“你呢？”

“算了…还是让他们自己猜去吧。”

Keith点点头，吻上Shiro的嘴唇。随后两人走进训练室开始进行真正的♂训练。

—END—

  
  
[Voltron](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Voltron)[sheith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/sheith)  


 

[2017-01-26](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_dee7712)

[热度 66](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_dee7712)

评论 3

评论(3)

热度(66)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://1208951894.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://xuexiaobanerpermil.lofter.com/) [血小板儿](http://xuexiaobanerpermil.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://zubami.lofter.com/) [阿PP](http://zubami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://envycampbell.lofter.com/) [又双木木子_](http://envycampbell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://tianxingzai.lofter.com/) [天星崽](http://tianxingzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://ruoshui629.lofter.com/) [弱 水](http://ruoshui629.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://yuanmochuan.lofter.com/) [愈川](http://yuanmochuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://dyeca.lofter.com/) [过海zzZ](http://dyeca.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://ashao606.lofter.com/) [tRNA](http://ashao606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://wuyong666.lofter.com/) [社障桶](http://wuyong666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://vjentjan.lofter.com/) [千振振](http://vjentjan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://zzdzp.lofter.com/) [宅宅de猪](http://zzdzp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://siena900410.lofter.com/) [銀雪](http://siena900410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) [彈簧](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://abc870512.lofter.com/) [chicai](http://abc870512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://akejiang11700.lofter.com/) [空酱瓶](http://akejiang11700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://naigao.lofter.com/) [森生渊鱼](http://naigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) [此人已死谢谢合作](http://yosongdemizhixiaowu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://jiawenyanyan241.lofter.com/) [垂死病中惊坐起](http://jiawenyanyan241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) [昂](http://chihongluzhemavis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://illlight.lofter.com/) [远小战](http://illlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://lingyuan935.lofter.com/) [花家因♪](http://lingyuan935.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://1955492643.lofter.com/) [苏饕漠](http://1955492643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://1955492643.lofter.com/) [苏饕漠](http://1955492643.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](http://tardis-ly.lofter.com/) [生滚石花](http://tardis-ly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://1161915728.lofter.com/) [啊液](http://1161915728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://arloy.lofter.com/) [乐乐鸦](http://arloy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](http://arloy.lofter.com/) [乐乐鸦](http://arloy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) [叔叔給你看個寶貝](http://karta1888652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://sakura6927.lofter.com/) [井上樱缡](http://sakura6927.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://sakura6927.lofter.com/) [井上樱缡](http://sakura6927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) [chongyang](http://pikpk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) [FlmThdr](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) [FlmThdr](http://rayxeme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://fxtion.lofter.com/) [尧](http://fxtion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://xiayinglian.lofter.com/) [此人不存在](http://xiayinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://xiafuzi221.lofter.com/) [夏川](http://xiafuzi221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://awkwardremy.lofter.com/) [小二阳](http://awkwardremy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://keepcalmandraveon.lofter.com/) [不灭忍_iris](http://keepcalmandraveon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://lusebeileimao.lofter.com/) [苦柠檬](http://lusebeileimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://colour384.lofter.com/) [午後雷陣雨](http://colour384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://bestjay.lofter.com/) [人偶的饲养日记](http://bestjay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) [犬君](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://8310520.lofter.com/) [滤镜八百尺](http://8310520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) [彩](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://mrsgrayson.lofter.com/) [helloit'sme](http://mrsgrayson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://lorisko.lofter.com/) [加冰大可乐](http://lorisko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://isme-jl.lofter.com/) [isme_jl](http://isme-jl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) [有迪基鳥(的翹臀)就比心](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_e025063)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_da75019)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
